


At The Beginning of Time: We Were Gods

by lonelylance



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylance/pseuds/lonelylance
Summary: At the beginning of time, we were gods.One day, and one night,The darkness to the light.At the beginning of time, we were gods.Now mortal flesh and human bone,A picture for time to hone.Bees reincarnation AU, with some modern Bees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this chapter!!

At the beginning of time there were two gods. Or more specifically goddesses. One day and one night. 

One of the goddesses was as pale as the moon, but shrouded in darkness. The other was bright as roaring suns. They had never met, until one faithful night. 

The goddess of night lay on a bed of grass, the soft blades plush against her back and head. Moonflowers bloomed around her head drooping over her face. The scent of rich floral enveloped her. She had decided to take a night off, letting the moon rest along with herself. Though she still had to arrange the constellations in the stars, but it was less taxing than guiding the moon for the night. She had been in need of a break so she had obliged when the moon begged to take a rest in the shadow.

She raised her hand watching the midnight and blue tendrils swirling off of her moon-white hand. Stars twinkled in the thick smoke. She commanded a star to move through the sky. A final piece to the pattern she had been building. A woman's face stared down at her. The beautiful structure made of crisp white stars. Finally content with how the constellation looked, a small smile crept onto her. 

Her eyes flickered closed, and she breathed in deeply holding the floral scent in her lungs. She stroked the white petal with her dainty hand. She clutched the white piece of fabric she draped in her elbows. 

It felt good to not have to control the night for one night. 

A shuffle of footsteps behind her made her feline black ears twitch. She leapt up letting the darkness swirl off her more intensely. 

A girl, no a goddess, stood in the middle of the glen. Her skin was tanned to a perfect gold that was flaked lightly with freckles, and her yellow-gold hair swirled down her back in large messy curls. She was wearing a long white dress cuffed with gold, making her skin glow further gold. "Are you the one who does this?" The girl raised a jewelry clad hand to the sky. 

Stricken by confusion she muttered, "Yes, I am." 

The girl smiled broadly, "Its beautiful." Her hand swirled with a bright yellow light tendril. "I love the patterns you create, they're always so different and always so beautiful." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm not sure, if I'm being honest. Mortals call me Sunbringer, though I don't fancy that name." She chuckled. 

"Do you have anything else I can call you by?" 

"I'm afraid not, I wasn't born with parents. Although I'm sure you know how that is." She motioned to her hands letting her bangles of bracelets jingle. "You can make me one if you like." 

She thought on it, "Sole." The word felt right to her in more ways than one, "Your name should be Sole."

"Sole, I like it!" She chimed. "Do you have a name you would like to be called."

"Humans call me the Mother of Darkness, or anyother heinous names they concoct. I prefer Belladonna though." 

Sole took a step forward, and she could see the pale lilac of her eyes. "I cannot imagine them calling you anything heinous names, you're far too beautiful." She took a step forward. 

"Mortals would argue with you." Belladonna tugged the scrap of white cloth pulling it closer to her back. 

"They will have to settle with being wrong then." She continued to stroll toward her. "Its a shame though if they continue to shut themselves in they'll never see the beauty of this." Sole motioned to the stars once again. 

Belladonna folded onto the ground gently. "Would you like to join me?"  She patted the patch of grass next to her. 

"That would be nice." Her smile evoked sunny days during childhood, even though she had never had that. 

They sat there for the night. Belladonna pointing out hidden patterns she had wove into the stars, and stories she had created within them. Eventually Sole had nodded off in a pool of her golden locks. Belladonna hadn't bothered to move, she still lay in the grass until the morning sun was to rise again. 

Sole brushed off her dress as she bid her farewells, and left to guide the sun. Belladonna had retreated back to the night to rest.

And that was how it was for nights on end, they would meet and lay under the stary night. The moon would move erratically. It moved quickly, then sat atop the stars, then left just as quickly. 

It had been near thirty cycles now. 

"Hello, nightshade." Sole chimed from behind her. 

Belladonna felt herself go molten and fuzzy. Lines had begun to blur between them. Light touches, and longing gazes had become habit. "Hello, sunlight." 

They lay together in the moonlight. Belladonna breathed in the scent of warm cinnamon and rich floral. 

"Sole,"

"Yes."

She fiddled with a bangle on her arm, "Why do you care for me?" 

Sole huffed a laugh, "You're sweet, kind, beautiful, why wouldn't I?" 

"The whole dark thing, I'm not bright like you. I can't shine or glow in the ways you do. Mortals are frightened of me."

Her hand grazed under Belladonna's chin, "None of that matters to me, you're perfect whether you believe it or not." Her hand didn't move, lingering on her chin. Like magnets she could feel the pull toward each other. Their lips were a hands breadth from each other, and then they weren't. 

Sole's lips were soft and plump, and the way her tongue stroked the inside of her mouth had her quivering against her. Belladonna threw a leg over top of her. Hands tangled in her golden hair. They were inseparable, and the light lasted for an extra hour that night. 

And she could feel that the swirling in her chest was love. 

 

As legends go, gods and goddesses are forgotten. Temples crumble. The tides of time had washed them away like most other dieties. The moon and sun learned to travel on their own. It was never to be eternal, but their souls had tied. Their love would continue on and flourish.


	2. I think,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU stuff!!  
> Ik this seems like this is the only story in this time line, but I promise it's not. This is probably the one you guys are going to be seeing the most of! :D

Blake woke up from her dream with a start. She could still taste, and feel that woman called Sole. Still feel the words that girl would say to her in loving caresses.

It was an odd dream, but not out of the ordinary. Most of her dreams had consisted of that world her mind had made up, though they were usually boring and consisted of dragging the moon through the sky, and arranging patterns of stars. She had just assumed it was some type of sign for her to stop taking on burdens, but that woman. The golden hair, lilac eyes, and freckled skin looked and sounded like Yang.

Dread roiled in her stomach like a ocean storm. Gods she knew she had developed a small crush on Yang, the girl was practically irresistible, but dreaming about her. Blake couldn't help, but think it was a bit creepy. Then again another part of Blake wanted to slip back into the dream, and enjoy that feeling of silken hair and smooth skin. There really as something wrong with her.

Sliding the blanket from her head she saw the pouring of moonlight through the window. She checked the time on her phone, _3:46 am_. It was late and she had school tomorrow, but the bed across from her was completely empty.

The yellow comforter was ruffled and sitting at the edge of the bed, and the pillow where Yang's sleeping face should have been was stranded in the floor.

Blake sat herself up hanging her legs over the side of the bed. Looking over the cluttered wall one last time in search of her roommate. She let out a sigh before sneaking out of the room.

The floor was cold against her barefoot, and the chill continued to nip at the rest of her body. No sign of Yang in the small living area, the bathroom door was wide open, and she wasn't in Ruby and Weiss’ room.

What was she doing? Yang was a big girl and didn't need Blake to cater to her or look after her. She groaned running a hand through her long bangs.

Blake glimpsed out the glass door to the balcony, and there she was. Yang was leaning on the banister, her pajamas and hair mussed. The moonlight beamed down on her making her yellow-gold hair, bound in a ponytail, shine. She sighed. She was getting worked up for what, Yang standing on the balcony sipping what looked to be wine.

Blake turned to head back to bed, but a thorn of curiosity pricked at her. Succumbing to temptation she walked slowly to the door, nerves clenching through her.

Cracking the door seemed like an immeasurable task. Her hand was shaking, and her face had become heated along with the rest of her body. She felt every part of her being tense as the door slid open just a bit.

Yang hadn't noticed, she kept humming a sweet tune under her breath. It was a sweet song that sounded like a lullaby, it would have rocked a child to sleep so easily. She didn't stop humming as she drained her glass, and took out a bracelet from the pocket of her pajama shorts. Blake creeped the door open a bit more. Yang fiddled with the bracelet of pure gold fashioned to look like a sun whirling with heat. She could make out small strips of diamond and silver.

Yang sighed an angry huff and stuffed it back into her pocket. She turned around to grab the wine bottle from the small glass table. “I know you're quiet, and shit, but I can see you.” Yang said a smile in her almost sad voice.

“I'm sorry, I can leave.” Blake stuttered moving away from the glass door she had shimmied herself through a few seconds ago.

Yang seized her wrist sloppily, “Stay, it's okay.” Her words were garbled with alcohol.

Her normal citrus and wildflower scent muffled by the rich scent of wine. Blake moved toward the table, and snatched the bottle up before swallowing down the wine. It had a good vintage, that made it taste rich and sweet, Yang must've spent a pretty penny on it. “How much did you pay for this?” She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

“Too much, but it's getting the job done better than the cheap shit.” She said taking the bottle back, and echoed the same thing Blake did.

Blake laughed a small breathy sound, “So care to tell me why you're drinking on the balcony at three in the morning.”

Yang choked on her drink, “It's that late?” Blake nodded. “I've got Oobleck at eight tomorrow, Gods I hope this kills me.” She took another swig.

“You better do more than hope,” Blake sighed she didn't mean to press but, “So why are you out here?”

Yang set the bottle down her hand trembling. “You know how I told you about my mom, right?” Blake nodded, “Today's the anniversary of when she left, and I dont know I just feel like shit about it.”

Blake stiffened. She was expecting some bad hookup story, or really anything but something as deep as what Yang had said. “I'm sorry, I-”

“Don't be. It's kind of traditional, since sophomore year of high school me and some friends go on a bender, just to say hey you fucked up, and fucked me up in the process.” Yang laughed.

“Yang, that's horrible.”

“Don't worry, it's really nothing.” She pushed back a stray strand of hair from her ponytail. “I haven't done that for a while, now it's just getting drunk on a dorm balcony.”

Her violet eyes were lined in silver. The way her head dropped, and the slight quiver in her lips told Blake everything. At least everything she needed to know for the moment. She grabbed Yang's hand from where it hung at her side. “Hey,” She clasped her hands around it, savoring the feeling of it, “you don't have to hide if you're hurt. I'm not going to judge you.”

A small tear slipped down her cheek in a dark stream of glass. “Thanks.” She didn't let go of Yang's hand, and the notion began to hang in the air as the intensity of Yang's stare barrelled down on her.

The blonde picked up her other hand and stroked the underside of Blake's jaw. “What are you thinking about?” Yang's words were hushed, a quiet melody in the wind.

 _I'm thinking about kissing you. I'm thinking about how when you're fingers even barely touch me my heart explodes. I'm thinking that I want you._ “I'm not sure.” Her lips parted in a quivering manner. _I think I'm falling for you._

The glassy stain of Yang's tear was still on her cheek, and Blake didn't stop herself as she brushed her fingers lightly over Yang's cheek, letting it linger over her light freckles. Her heart leaped at the feeling of her smooth skin.

Yang's brows furrowed lightly a lazy smile stained her wine-stained lips. “I'm thinking I want to kiss you.” Yang said, and Blake melted. Her heart leapt from her chest, to the night sky, past the moon, and into a new solar system. “Can I kiss you, Blake?” She asked.

Aware of every movement she made Blake nodded. Yang's lips captured hers in one swift movement. The kiss wasn't light, or sweet. No, this was hungry, wanting, longing.

Yang's tongue swept broad strokes into her mouth, and Blake loosed a sound at the feeling. “Fuck,” she muttered into Yang's lips.

The kiss ended too quickly, yet lasted an eternity.

As they broke away neither of them bothered to take their eyes off of each other, exchanging heavy pants toward each other. Their breathing had synced and Blake felt the world slow as Yang cupped her cheek. “Want to tell me what you're thinking now?”

Blake didn't stutter or even think before saying, “Yes.” Just like that their lips were tangled again. This time it wasn't hunger that drove the kiss, it was passion. Softly burning passion.

Blake didn't think she could ever let this go. So she didn't.


End file.
